Disturbed
by Lov2CUFade
Summary: Ever since her family was killed except for her and her brother two years ago, Emily's been on her toes, all the time. So when they get napped, things get worse for her. I own nothing. It honestly has nothing to do with the movie. R&R please! OC


How she ended up here, she had no idea, but she knew there was someone next to her, alive.

Emily closed her eyes again. This was not happening. She couldn't be...kidnapped. It wasn't possible.

Even though Emily's just twelve, she was smarted than most people her age and was always aware of her surroundings.

She would never let what happened two years ago, happen again. Plus she had her eight-year-old brother with her, so she was more alert. So how?

How did someone get her? She didn't know, but she had a splitting headache, so she didn't want to think on it anymore. She needed to get the hell out.

Emily turned to face the other person in there with her, and gasped. It was her brother. They also got her brother! Emily was ashamed. She let her guard down and not only did they get her, but they got her brother, Calvin.

"No." Emily whispered. She touched his face and he moved. Emily's heart soared. If she could get him awake, they could figure a way out.

"Calvin?" She asked. "Calvin?" She moved his shoulder, and he stirred.

"Emily?" He opened his eyes and blinked a few times.

"Yeah. Come on wake up. We've got to get out of here." Emily whispered.

"Where is...here?" Calvin asked.

"I'm sorry." Emily looked down and then backed up. "We're going. Come on." Emily got up and grabbed Calvin. Then she went to the door, and looked it up and down.

"I...don't see a...way out." She stopped looking, panting.

"Emily? I'm scared." Calvin grabbed Emily's arm and held tight.

"Don't worry." Emily sat down and patted him on the head. "I'll find a way out." She smiled.

"Oh, if it were that simple." Someone said behind them.

Emily spun around and backed up. There was a man in front of her, and he was crude. Everything about him screamed "DANGER!" his hair, his smile, and the way he moved, was that of a hunter, Emily noted.

"Are you the one that kidnapped us?" Emily screamed at the man.

"My name is Jagger. You are my meal." He stated and lunged at her.

"NO!" Emily screamed and jumped out of the way.

"The door!" She thought. "If I could get Calvin through that door, we could escape." Emily jumped in front of Calvin and pushed him towards the door.

Jagger saw this and tried to get in front of them, but Emily pushed harder, and they got out. When Emily got her brother out, she turned around and slammed the door shut, trying to keep the crude man in there for as long as she could.

"Go! Don't turn around!" Emily screamed at him.

Emily locked the door and ran the opposite, of her brother and came to a door that led outside.

Emily didn't wait to see if her brother was still in the house, she ran into the kitchen and turned on the gas-fueled stove and set the house on fire.

Emily turned around and ran out the door that went outside and saw she was in a nice neighborhood. There were houses everywhere. Emily hoped they weren't filled with Vampires, like the man inside the burning house.

Emily looked around and turned left and ran to the neighbors' house. She banged on the door and an old lady, around 60, opened the door.

Emily rushed inside and screamed at the old lady to shut the door.

"Do you have a phone?" Emily asked, already going in the kitchen to look for one.

"Here." The old lady handed her the phone.

"Call 911 please. It's an emergency. Please hurry and call. Tell them you saved a kidnapped girl and you know the kidnapper." Emily rushed it all out.

Suddenly a crash came from the front of the house.

"Come out, little girl!" It was Jagger.

Emily ran passed the old woman.

"Get out!" She screamed to her. "He'll kill you!"

The old woman looked at Emily.

"He's the one that 'napped you?" She asked calmly.

"Yes. Now, get out! He'll eat you!" Emily was already out the backdoor and running at full speed.

"Please get out old lady." She thought.

Emily heard a crash and then heard Jagger scream. Then the old woman came flying out the back door, and then the man's face appeared in the door.

As he walked out Emily could see the piece of wood, jutting out of his stomach. He strode over to the woman on the ground. He knelt down next to her, grabbed her hair, pulled her face towards him, then he bit into her neck and she went crazy.

Emily turned back around and started running again.

"Emily!" Emily could see her brother out of the corner of her eye.

"NO! Calvin! Run!" Emily screamed and ran towards him.

Emily hit her brother in a flying tackle, and knocked him to the ground.

"Go! That way, and don't turn around! Got it?" She asked him, helping him up, then pushing him in the direction she wanted him to go in.

Emily turned back around and stood still.

"Found you." The Vampire smiled at Emily and grabbed her.

He lifted her off the ground and brought her to his lips, all the while she screamed.

"Emily!" Calvin screamed.

Jagger bit into Emily's neck hard and didn't notice Calvin running at them with a stick.

Calvin thruster the stick upwards towards the Vampire's heart and he dropped Emily.

"Emily!" Calvin screamed and grabbed his sister. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" He cried tears coming down his face, dripping on Emily.

"Get out...of here." Emily's voice was just above a whisper, but it was stern, and controlling.

"You're coming with me." He matched her stern and powerful voice, and tried to drag Emily away.

"No you don't!" Jagger grabbed Calvin and made him drop Emily. "You might have spoiled my meal, but I can have you!" He screamed and sank his teeth into Calvin's white throat.

"CALVIN!" Emily screamed and adrenaline washed threw her making her forget her wounds and she got up and grabbed the stick Calvin used and pulled it out of the Vampire's stomach.

He growled but didn't let go of Calvin.

"LET MY BROTHER GO!" Emily screamed pierced his heart.

Jagger dropped Calvin and landed on his knees.

Emily pulled the stick out and plunged it right in the Vampire again.

"Em...ily." It was weak, but Emily heard it, and turned. When Emily saw her brother the adrenaline rush ended and she fell to her knees lifted her brother's head gently and cradled him.

With the Vampire dead, Emily's ears stopped ringing and she heard the police sirens and her brother's light gasps for breath.

Emily's vision was going dull, but she still held on, she didn't want her brother to die alone.

"Calvin?" She asked. Calvin opened his eyes but said nothing. "I love you." She whispered.

"Lo…ve you...too." He said, weakly.

"You're the best brother anyone could have." She said, tears dropping on Calvin's face.

"Hello?" Someone called.

"Over here!" Emily screamed. "Just like two years ago, huh?" She asked Calvin.

"Oh my God!" Emily felt someone's arms around her and lift her off the ground. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the paramedics examine Calvin, then bow their head and shake it.

Emily let the tears go freely now. She never wanted to cry in front of her brother in his last dying moments.

Emily closed her eyes and felt herself slowly slip away.

It's six years later, and Emily is now 18, and is a Vampire Hunter. She goes out and kills at least six Vampires a night, and when she feels bad she stays out the whole night and kills until dawn.

Eight years ago, a Vampire killed Emily's mother, and she and her brother made it out alive, so every Vampire was out to get them. One finally succeeded in killing her brother, and almost succeeded in killing her too, but now Emily is ready for anything.

Emily is waiting for any Vampire that dares to kill around her.

5


End file.
